1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved spring clamp delivery device for use in an apparatus for forming pipe frames such as a seat frame for a vehicle seat which delivers spring clamps for extending spring members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat frame for a vehicle seat includes spring members for supporting a seat pad, and thus spring clamps are welded to both side portions of the seat frame so as to extend such spring members.
Conventionally, a seat frame of this type is formed by bent-forming a pipe material into a predetermined configuration and thereafter welding spring clamps to both side portions of the bent-formed pipe member. In such seat frame, however, it has been difficult to automate operations for supplying pipe materials of a frame configuration to a spring clamp welding mechanism and for setting the spring clamps to such welding mechanism, so that it has been impossible to enhance the production efficiency of such conventional seat frame.